The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USTUN19603’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia plants with compact plant habit, freely branching growth habit, early flowering, attractive small flowers and good summer performance.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 14, 2004 in Hikone, Shiga, Japan of Petunia×hybrida ‘Little Holiday Pink’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Petunia×hybrida ‘Blue Frill Pink’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,153, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on May 26, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. since May 30, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.